Killer Battle
by HorrorFreak
Summary: The dead killers have one chance to come back if they can defeat each other. Please R&R. No Flames. Hope you like.
1. Before the Court

There sat five familiar faces in front of the court of the devil. "So you request that each of you enter a battle and who ever comes out victorious goes back to earth for a second chance?", the judge proclaimed. "Yes", the five saying this all at once. "So be it. You'll fight each other and to the victorious the chance to go back to earth to finish there unfinished business.", the court decided. "You will have five weapons to choose from and you will have a chance to come up with a strategy.", the court announced. "Off with you and good luck to all." The five walked over to the table located near the entrance of the court. There on the table was a simple table runner with nothing else on top. Then out of nowhere five different weapons appeared in front of them. The weapons in front of them were a regular old scream stab knife, an axe, a machete, a cop gun, and the gloves of Freddy. "Ladies first.", Stu said. "Thanks. At least he knows a lady when he sees one.", Mrs. Loomis muttered. She bent down and grabbed an obvious choice. She had grabbed the cop gun. "I'll go next.", Mickey said. He looked down and studied each of the objects. He came to choose the axe. "Go.", Billy proclaimed. Roman Bridger grabbed the machete. Stu went to go reach over and pick his weapon when Billy pushed him out of the way. Billy came up with Freddy's gloves. The only one left was Stu and he ended up with the stab knife. "Okay now that you have each chosen your weapon I need to know what you will go back to do.", the judge said. "Roman." " I need to go back and finish off my half sister because of her I lost a relationship with my mother." "Mrs. Loomis." "I want to go back to earth to kill my husband because he had to go and sleep with that trap Maureen Prescott. If it weren't for him me and my son wouldn't be here." "Mickey." " Well I want that court case that someone promised me but decided to kill me instead." "Stu." "I want to start my life over and to be with my family." "Billy." "I want to kill my ex and drag her down to hell with me." "Okay your reasoning is quite good so I will see you in the arena in 10 days. In the 10 days, like I have already said, you will have a chance to come up with a good strategy. Good luck." The judge got up and left the room leaving the five to ponder there strategy. 


	2. Deep in Thought

The five continued back to there rooms which were like jail cells but a little more comfy. Mrs. Loomis entered her room and sat down on her rock solid bed. She sat there thinking on what she could do to win the battle. She came upon the idea to team up with her son until they were the only ones left standing and then she would finish him off. She picked up the gun, which she had put down next to the window and examined it. She pointed it to the wall and slowly pushed down on the trigger. Then she let it go. The gun didn't fire. She knew she couldn't risk wasting all the bullets for practice. The idea kept swirling in her head that what if Billy got the final blow. What if she had run out of bullets and was left with a useless gun? Could she still defeat her son?  
  
Meanwhile back in Stu's room, he thought about the consequences of having the worst weapon. He thought that he should join an alliance with Mickey and Roman to kill the family members off so that they wouldn't have to face an unstoppable force. He knew that Mickey and Roman would perhaps be the greatest killers, but put against the Loomis' they would be defeated. He had no idea what to do. He thought to himself that he should join alliances with everyone and eventually break them. That would be his final and most effective plan.  
  
The other three weren't even thinking about making an alliance for they thought that they could defeat everyone on their own. The truth was that you needed someone to team up with you or you would be defeated easier. 


	3. Lies and the Deceiver

Mrs. Loomis got up and left her room. She was on her way to Billy's room. On the way there she ran into Stu who was on his way to Mickey's room. "Where are you going this late at night?" Mrs. Loomis said with sarcasm. "Why who wants to know?" Stu replied. Mrs. Loomis didn't answer. She just walked away. "Smart ass. I should have never let Billy hang out with him." She continued on to Billy's room and looked back when she arrived at his door. She saw Stu walk into Mickey's room. "That little shit he wants to kill me off first. Mickey wanted me dead ever since I shot him ruining his dreams of going to court and blaming the movies. He is insane there may be no way I can get rid of that kid unless we kill him first." The door to Billy's room opened and he looked outside and saw his mom standing there talking to herself. "What are you doing here?" She peered in the room and on the bed sat Roman. " What the hell is he doing here?" "Were you eavesdropping?" "No. Came to your room to talk to you about a plan, but if your busy..." "No. Come in we need to talk to you." She entered the room and sat on the bed next to Roman. "We have a plan that involves you and us. We are going to team together and kill Stu and Mickey then we will be the last standing and then we will fight against each other and may the best man win." "Okay. I'm in, but you have to promise me that you two don't have an alliance to kill me in the end." "We don't." Mrs. Loomis leaves the room satisfied with the idea. Back in the room is a different story.  
  
"So we are going to kill your mother when it is only us three left?" "Yes that is exactly our plan." 


	4. New Plans

Mrs. Loomis walks down the hall with an evil grin upon her face. In the other room Mickey and Stu were deep in thought discussing what we might call the weakest alliance in this game. Everyone knows that Mickey hates Mrs. Loomis with a passion and Stu tried to play off that. "Mickey we can kill them in this order.....Mrs. Loomis, Billy, Roman....and then it would be down to us two." "Okay that sound pretty good." Stu gets up and leaves the room. Mrs. Loomis is walking down the hall looking at the ground and she is violently ran into. " Watch the fuck where you are going!" "Sorry." "Oh it is only you Stu. Umm so what are your plans?" "Tell me yours I'll tell you mine." "Well are you willing to change yours?" "Maybe if you have a better plan." "Well since I was going to come to you anyway with a plan, I think I'll just tell you my plan." "Okay." "Well I want you to partner up with me and we will lay low and let everyone else kill each other and we will save our energy for fighting each other." "That sounds a lot better than my original plan so I guess I'm with you." "Great!"  
Mrs. Loomis and Stu walk back to their rooms. Happy with there new plans. 


	5. The Battle

The day of the battle had fell upon them and it was only minutes before they would be tearing each other apart.   
The killers walked into the arena equipt with their special weapon and thousands of dead people surrounded them and they were all ranting and raving. Mrs. Loomis came in posing with the gun like she was apart of the Charlie's Angel bunch. Mickey came in swinging his axe back and forth. Roman walked in looking like he was from Friday the thirteenth with his machete. Billy was flashing around the gloves used to kill kids with. Finally Stu, who came in with a gloomy look on his face.  
"On your mark get set KILL." Mickey came up to the right of Billy and swung his axe cutting of the few hairs that stuck up on his head. Mrs. Loomis and Stu were cowering over in the corner of the arena making sure no one could see them. Billy was trying to slash Mickey in the face but he was afraid that he would get an arm cut off. Roman was swinging the machete towards Mickey but he accidentally slit Billy's arm and he let out a blood curdling yelp. Roman rushed to Billy's side and tried to do some kind of miracle work to heal his arm. Mickey didn't miss the opportunity and he raised the axe and put it through his head. Blood splattered all over Billy and Stu. Mickey looked over in the corner and finally realized that Stu was over there. "Stu, what are you doing you are supposed to be helping me." Mickey took the axe and raised it again ready to come down on Stu. Billy came up behind him and dug his fingers into the back of Mickey. Mickey fell to the ground and he slowly died. Billy came over to Stu and dug his fingers into his stomach. Stu hardly moved, then he took the stab knife and drove it into Billy's forehead. Billy fell back and Stu was just sitting there motionless with his hands over his stomach. Mrs. Loomis came out of no where and pointed the gun at each of the dead killers one by one she shot Billy, Mickey, and Roman two times. When she came to Stu she shot the gun but there were no more bullets. Mrs. Loomis looked up at the judge. "Well hello I just won. When are you going to announce my victory?" "Mrs. Loomis you haven't won. Someone is still alive." 


End file.
